


Paint on a Wall

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: The class decides to paint a mural dedicated to the two heroes of Paris together.My entry to the Miraculous Lean On Me Zine.https://miraculeanonmezine.tumblr.com/





	Paint on a Wall

A mural, a gift to the heroes of Paris, a symbol of support and unity.

Originally, it had just been an idea Nathaniel had while daydreaming in class. Ever since he had been saved many months ago, the heroes of Paris have been his main source of inspiration. He wanted to give back what they had done for the city, so he sketched out designs for a unity mural. He never intended for his ideas to become a real thing, it was simply something he did to try to feel as if he was supporting Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Rose had been the one to first see his sketches. She insisted that they show the rest of the class.

"Everyone is going to love these,” Rose continued to flip through his sketchbook, “I’m sure that they would all like to help make this a reality."

"I don’t know Rose,” Nathaniel tried to take the sketchbook from her hands, “remember the last time the class did a project together?"

"Well I think we can all blame what happened with the class film on Chloe being Chloe. She hasn’t been causing as many Akumas like she used to so I’m sure this will turn out amazing. Principal Damocles has been saved from more than one Akuma so I’m sure he will approve of this too. "

Nathaniel knew there was no stopping Rose and went along with her to ask if they could paint the mural.

Rose had been right. Principal Damocles was more than happy to give them permission and helped the class order all the material needed to paint a mural on the side of the stairs.

Buckets of paint, dozens of brushes, step stools, tapes, and smocks were delivered the day before they would begin. The students had all stayed late to prep for the next day. They divided up the work so that no one person would exhaust themselves while also getting to work on the part they wanted the most.

Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel wanted to work on the background. Alya, Nino, and Chloe worked on Ladybug. Adrien, Marinette and Sabrina worked on Chat Noir. Rose and Juleka worked together to paint purified butterflies. That left Kim, Max, and Alix to work on the Eiffel Tower. 

"I want to paint the top of the tower," said Alix

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," replied Max. “Even with the added height of a step stool, you would not be able to reach the top.”

"How about I give you a boost," Kim stood as tall as he could, "then you can reach the top."

Alix was stubborn to the bone and insisted on painting the top by herself. She stood on her tiptoes and hopped around to reach as far as she could. The tower still proved to be too tall for the short girl after she nearly fell off the set stool while hopping. 

She accepted Kim's offer.

"You better not drop me," she said as she climbed onto his shoulders.

"Please, I could hold ten of you no problem."

"Last time you boasted like this a jaguar tried to eat you."

"I survived," he said while shaking his shoulders to tease Alix, "so that means I won."

Kim's satisfaction did not last long. Shaking Alix had made her lose her grip on her paintbrush, dropping it on his head.

"Hey!" The brush startled Kim causing him to almost drop Alix, "You did that on purpose."

"It was your fault for shaking me."

"Hey guys let's not fight," stepped in Marinette, "we are never going to finish this mural like this. And besides, it was totally your fault Kim."

"Ha!"

"Fine."

Kim tapped the paintbrush on Alix’s cheek as he handed it back to her, earning him a slap to the side of his head. The two went back to working on the tower along with Max.

"Nice call Marinette.” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, “If Kim kept fighting who knows when it would stop."

"It was nothing. I just want this to go as smoothly as possible. It was really nice of Nathaniel to set this up so I'm not going to waste the day."

The two plus Sabrina continued to work on their part of the mural for about an hour before Sabrina went to fetch some water for them.

"Do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir will like it?" 

"Yeah,” she gave him a knowing look, “I’m sure they will."

They both giggled under their breath, granting them a puzzled look from Sabrina as she returned and a question from Alya.

"What are you two laughing about?" 

“Oh, Marinette was just saying that grey hair look great on Kim." 

"Hey!"

Kim swiftly took the paintbrush from Alix's hand and flick it towards Marinette, sending paint in her direction. Before it could reach her, Adrien stood in front of her and was hit with on his shoulder. Adrien retaliated by flicking his own paint brush towards Kim, only he hit Max in the face by mistake.

"This means war!"

“What is war without civilian casualties,” said Max as he tried to remove the paint from his glasses.

Soon enough, the whole class had begun to flick paint at one another. They did their best not to get any paint on the mural and focused on hitting their targets. They even went as far as using each other as shields.

Everyone froze when a glob of bright green paint landed on Chloe’s shirt. 

“Should we start running now or when the purple butterfly gets here?”

Everyone turned to Juleka, who had been the one to speak up. Chloe huffed and grabbed a paper tower to clean her shirt.

“Please, do you really think I would wear something of value when we are painting? I mean everything I wear is worth more than your closet but this shirt is so last season. Now if you had messed up my hair then you should think about running.”

Chloe continued to clean her shirt while the class looked at her in confusion.

“What do I have paint on my face too? Stop staring so we can finish this and go home. I'm pretty sure there is more paint on everyone here than on this wall.”

The whole class burst into laughter before returning to work. 

They finished the mural, later than expected, but it was done. Their parents would surely be mad at how late they came home, and covered in paint no less. None of it mattered to the classmates. They had fun together, united to create a gift for the heroes that always looked over them.

That's what mattered at the end of the day.


End file.
